tus estrellas
by cachorro
Summary: ginny siente un enorme amor por su mejor amiga, sera capas de confesarlo


**HG/GW TUS ESTRELLAS**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen bueno fuera no, pero le pertenecen ala grandiosa JK. Por cierto JK gracias por crear estos grandiosos personajes.**

**ADVERTENCIA: pues es un fic con contenido Yuri (chica, chica) homofóbicos abstenerse**

Como empezó no lo se, lo único que se es que un día por fin acepte que te amo, con un amor que me asfixia, con un amor que anhela ser correspondido, mi alma te sigue tan necia mente que por momentos parece que me abandona por estar contigo y mientras el tiempo pasa mi corazón se desgarra queriendo gritarte lo mucho que te ama.

La noche pasa larga, pesada afuera todo se ilumina con la luz de la luna, mi mente se nubla con un solo pensamiento, tu, tu nombre, tus ojos, tus sonrisa, y tus labios, labios que me vuelven loca, mi mente esta tan nublada con tu imagen que tomo mi escoba y escapo por la ventana de mi cuarto, trato que no me escuches lo menos que quiero es dar explicaciones.

Me siento ala orilla del lago recuerdo tu figura aun dormida, ami mente vienen pensamientos que solo me torturan, tu… no… lo que me tortura es tu con mi hermano, lo amas lo se y el es tan idiota que no se da cuenta de tu amor, si me miraras de la forma en la que lo vez a el… si tuviera una oportunidad pondría el mundo a tus pies… te entregaría todo lo que soy.

Tan perdida estoy en mis pensamientos que no escucho cuando llegas cuando me doy cuenta ya estas sentada ami lado.

-¿porque saliste por la ventana?-

-no quería que nadie me escuchara-

-¿algo te preocupa?-

-no es solo que la noche es muy bonita como para permanecer en la habitación ¿no crees?-

-si tienes razón-

Admirabas la luna tanto como ya te admiraba a ti, de repente nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo sentí como si mi alma fuera un libro y tu pudieras leer de el

-seria grandioso poder ir ala luna ¿no crees?- notas en mi cara el desconcierto por tus palabras –digo los astronautas pueden ir-

-¿Cómo un mogol sin magia puede ir ala luna?-

-pueden… pero el punto es que seria grandioso poder tocar la luna, mirar las estrellas y fingir que te puedes quedar con ellas-

-ben-

-adonde vamos-

Levante mi escoba y monte en ella te ofrecí mi mano para que tu también subieras pero tu desprecio por las escobas mágicas se hiso presente.

-por favor sube confía en mi-

Podía notar el temor en tu rostro pero aun así subiste, contigo al frente de mi escoba te tuve que rodear con mis brazos y aferrándome fuerte mente a ti y ala escoba me eleve, subí tan alto como me fue posible.

-¿Por qué paramos?-

-bueno es lo mas alto que puedo llegar y aunque no es la luna, puedo poner el mundo a tus pies, te entrego las estrellas para que hagas con ellas lo que quieras-

-¿Por qué ases esto?-

-fácil… porque te quiero… digo… eres mi mejor amiga- el corazón me traiciona apenas y pude corregir temo que si sabes mis sentimientos te alejes de mi

-gracias… yo también te quiero-

Estuvimos unos minutos sin decir nada, el momento era mágico y las palabras podían arruinarlo.

-de acuerdo ya estas devuelta a salvo en suelo firme-

-gracias de nuevo-

Mi corazón latía tan fuertemente que temía pudieras escucharlo, a estas alturas era difícil que evitara querer probar tus labios, me acerque lentamente y bese esos labios que durante tanto tiempo anhele besar, quería que sintieras todo el amor que siento por ti para mi sorpresa correspondiste ami beso y lo que comenzó como un beso tímido lleno de amor y sentimientos se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo me separe de ti temiendo tu respuesta, no podía ni verte a los ojos una profunda pena me invadía.

-ginny… ginny mírame, ¿Por qué me besaste?-

- yo… yo lo siento no se que me paso- quería correr… esconderme pero tu lo evitaste me tomaste de la mano impidiendo mi retirada

-espera tengo algo que confesarte… estoy enamorada… de un Weasley-sus palabras me helaron fueron como dagas atravesando mi corazón de quien mas podía estar ablando si no era de mi hermano.

-si lose amas a ron… yo no debí lo siento por favor perdóname-

-espera…estoy enamorada del menor de los Weasley… te amo ginny –no podía creer lo que escuchaba hermione Granger me ama la emoción me dejo muda –no dices nada ginny-

-y mi hermano pensé que… por la forma en la que lo veías…yo creí…-

-tu hermano solo es mi amigo… a quien yo miraba con amor es a ti… ginny en que piensas-

-en que te adoro… te e amado desde ase tanto, temiendo perderte si te lo decía- nuevamente bese esos labios pero ahora sabiendo que mi amor era correspondido y aun abrasada a tu cuerpo- hermione Granger ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-si Weasley si quiero ser tu novia- nuevamente bese tus labios, cuando me separaste abruptamente- pero tenemos un problema-

-¿Cuál?- me asuste recién eres mi novia y ya algo amenaza con alejarme de ti

-bueno acabas de regalarme todas las estrellas y creo que pasaremos muchas noches juntas renombrando las constelaciones-

-en ese caso empecemos mañana en la noche-

Y nuevamente nuestros labios se unieron en uno de muchos besos ala luz de tu luna y tus estrellas ahora el mundo que puse a tus pies seria testigo de nuestro amor.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado todas las quejas son bien recibidas pero como soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics espero sean un poco benévolos con migo.

SEDESPIDE CACHORRO CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
